1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle control apparatus and a vehicle control method that can stop a crankshaft at a desired position when an engine stops.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-219019 (JP 2011-219019 A) discloses a vehicle control apparatus that can stop a crankshaft with a crank angle equal to a target angle when an engine stops. The vehicle control apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-219019 (JP 2011-219019 A) controls a motor such that a torque capable of stopping the crankshaft with the crank angle equal to the target angle is output from the motor to the crankshaft.